Dwarves
Dwarves, are a stocky, and proud, humanoid, mythical race, they are one of the original races known to have traveled over from the Human Realm, and are one of the most rememberable. They live in mountains, and deep underground, it's rare to find a village of dwarves above ground. They are associated with rocks, the earth, technology, craft, metal work, wisdom, and greed, but they are hard working, often hard partying, pragmatic Loyal, honorable, and stubborn to fault. They are considered master craftsmen, that very few can equal, as the dawrven race has spawned many legendary smiths, who have even been able to create magical objects that were fit to gods. Dwarves highly value the ties between family members and friends, weaving tightly knit clans. Dwarves particularly respect elders, from whom they expect sound leadership and the wisdom of experience, as well as ancestral heroes or clan founders. This idea carries on to relations with other races and dwarves are deferential even to the elders of another, non-dwarven race. Dwarves are ruled by a monarch as a whole, but most dwarven societies are divided into clans built along family ties and political allegiances. These clans are usually led by hereditary rulers, often monarchs of a sort and descended from the founder of the clan. Dwarves strongly value loyalty to these rulers and to the clan as a whole and even objective dwarves tend to side primarily with their kin over other races or communities. Most dwarven clans focus on one or two kinds of crafting, such as blacksmithing, jewelry, engineering, or masonry. Dwarves strive to avoid overspecialization by sending some of their youth as apprentices to other clans, which also helps to foster racial unity. Because of the long age dwarves exhibit these apprenticeships may last decades. Dwarves are also known for how their race has little sex dimorphism, as both men and women are the same height, same stocky body type, beards, and body hair growth. It's hard to tell the males from the females, even they can't tell sometimes. Appearance Dwarves look exactly like humans, in shape, hair, eye, and skin color, but are short and stocky, typically with large noses, and slightly pointed or even round human shaped ears. Both male and female dwarves can grow beards, It's a bit uncommon to find a dwarf without one, some females are known to shave theirs in order to look more feminine. Abilities Dwarves are much like humans, but they are much more skilled with weapons, with super strength, Darkvision, and endurance. But they are also very skilled with enchanting and craftsmen magic, they have been known to create golems, that protect their lands, metal and or Earth elemental Drwaves are quite common. Sometimes they are even born with magic immunity, making spells on them very ineffective. They also have Subterranean Adaptation, and Thermal Resistance, making it possible for them too hold molten hot metals, and even wade through lava. History Information being Gathered. Territory Kingdom of Valmir. Starof Village. Volkrok City. ??? Ruins. Varnar Village. Known Clans Information being Gathered. Known Dwarves Information being Gathered. Trivia *Gigantism in Dwarves, normally results in a human sized Dwarf, much like how Dwarfism results in a dwarf sized human or elf. *Dwarves cannot grasp sexism, you say a girl can't do something, and your likely to get your ear chewed off, literally, in the best case scenario. Links & Sources Wikipedia: Dwarf (mythology) M.Wikipedia: Dwarf (mythology) The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Dwarf D&D Wiki: SRD3e:Dwarves Myth Encyclopedia: Dwarfs and Elves Mythical Creatures Guide: Dwarf Superpower Wiki: Dwarf Physiology The Red Dragon Inn: Dwarven Name Generator Seventh Sanctum: Dwarf Name Generator Fantasy Name Generators: Dwarf name generator Category:Races